


Maybe i just wanna be yours, i wanna be yours, i wanna be yours

by froqqy22



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Up, Ranbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froqqy22/pseuds/froqqy22
Summary: Meet up. fluff. just cute things. i made this at 3:00 so only one chapter today but i will update frequently so make sure to bookmark if you enjoy :)
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 80





	Maybe i just wanna be yours, i wanna be yours, i wanna be yours

he’s here. Ranboo my beloved is here. in person. with me. in my room. in my bed.

too fast, let’s go back to yesterday so you can see exactly how this played out.

after calling each other after every stream every night, they finally decided it was time to meet up and yk.. do what friends do ? not over a screen maybe? that would be nice.

in case you weren’t aware, “they” meaning tubbo and ranboo. ranboo and tubbo. toby and “mark.” “mark” and toby.

well here they were, sitting in a call at exactly 5:34 am (for tubbo at least) and they were browsing for plane tickets to get ranboo over to the UK.

his eyes were starting to burn from staring at the screen all day, but it was going to be worth it. “Ranboo, here, i found a flight and it’s the only one you could take within the next month.”

“okay! sounds good i can book that then and everything should be good.” he clapped his hands together. “yeah, problem is... it leaves tomorrow, big man.”

ranboo sighed. they’ve been searching for about 3 hours straight now and if this was the only opportunity he had to see tubbo in the next month, he was going to take it. even if he had literally less than 10 hours to prepare.

“i will take the flight if that’s cool with you. and your parents of course, i don’t want to invade all of the sudden.”

“Boo, my parents are never home they won’t mind dont worry about it.” 

“on the other hand, i can’t wait to meet you ranboo you giant.” ranboo could hear the smile in tubbos voice 

“it’s not my fault. these are genetics. plus it’s adorable the way you’re literally going to be up to my shoulder.” he giggled “i’m going to have to look down to see you.”

tubbo, in mock defense yelled, “i’m not that short ranboo take it back!”

“we’ll have to see about that tomorrow tubee.”

“what did you just call me.”

“tubbo. i said tubbo.” he said in embarrassment 

“awhh wittle wanboo is embawessed.” tubbo cooed in a baby voice

“i have to go pack. good night tubbo see you tomorrow.”

“bye ranboo i’ll see you soon.”

lol i totally embarrassed him. to be honest though, about the height thing, i love it. i love how he’s taller than me and i can’t wait to see him in person.

with those thoughts in mind tubbo drifted off to sleep. ranboo in his head as always.


End file.
